mas alla de la reputacion
by Candy of raspberry
Summary: Nate y Serena están saliendo a escondidas para no dañar la reputacion de Nate ¿que pasará cuando serena le de a elegir a Nate entre ella o su reputación? ¿a quien elegirá Nate? N/S


**Más allá de la reputación**

Nate Archibald bajó de su limosina y observó el hotel donde Serena vivía, luego de suspirar se hizo paso entre la gente e ingresó al hotel.

Odiaba hacer lo que sabía que tenía que hacer, no estaba dentro de su naturaleza pedir disculpas. Por supuesto que no, el era un Archibald y los Archibald no piden disculpas, solo las reciben. Pero nuevamente recordó su horrible discusión con la rubia y deseó que ella pudiera aceptarla de nuevo, si existía algo peor que pedir disculpas era no tener a Serena en su vida.

* * *

_¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres, Nate? ¿De verdad crees que vamos a ser un secreto para siempre? – La rubia observó con seriedad al moreno que estaba sentado en su cama – ¡Ya estoy harta de esto! No sé cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga – _

_¿Y qué quieres que haga, Serena? ¿Qué le mandé un mensaje a Gossip Girl revelándole lo que hay entre nosotros? – La rubia se cruzó de brazos._

_No es así como me lo imaginaba, pero… -_

_¡¿Estás loca?! – se puso de pie con una clara expresión de desconcierto – Tengo una reputación que cuidar, preferiría morir antes de estar así de expuesto, ¡Soy Nate Archibald! Ni siquiera puedo creer que consideres esa opción – Serena lucía herida y triste por las palabras de Nate._

_Eso es lo único que te importa, ¿Verdad? – _

_¿Qué? – _

_Lo que todos digan, eso es lo más importante para ti – Nate abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces sin conseguir articular palabras – Eso responde mi pregunta –_

Escuchó al ascensor llegar e ingresó a él, ni siquiera sabía si Serena estaba aquí, la rubia no había contestado sus llamadas y sinceramente entendía porque ella no quería escucharlo. Probablemente el tampoco desearía hablar consigo mismo, no sabía cómo pero siempre se las arreglaba para arruinar todo con Serena. Nate tenía claro lo que sentía por la rubia, pero le costaba tanto reconocerlo y le costaba mucho más pensar en decírselo al mundo; todo lo contrario de Serena, desde el momento en que todo entre ambos había comenzado ella quería gritarlo a los siete vientos, aún podía sentir mariposas en su estómago al recordar la primera vez que Serena le había confesado su amor.

Y a pesar de lo maravillosa que la rubia era, Nate aún sentía temor ante lo que los demás pensaran de él; siempre había sido así, para Nate lo más importante era mantener las apariencias y develar su relación con Serena sería casi cometer suicidio social ante su tan cerrada mente.

* * *

_No es eso, S – Nate se acercó a la rubia – Tú eres lo más importante para mí – _

_Entonces deja de escondernos – Serena le tomó el rostro – Yo estoy seguro de esto, jamás había sentido esto por otra persona y no quiero seguir escondiendo lo que siento por ti –Nate tragó saliva ante las palabras de Serena, le encantaría poder decirle lo mismo con esa convicción, pero… _

_S, yo… no sé… - Serena cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro, finalmente la soltó y se alejó de el – Por favor, Serena, entiéndeme… - La rubia tomó su chaqueta._

_Te he entendido toda mi vida, Nate – Serena ni siquiera se sentía con deseos de mirarlo mientras se ponía su chaqueta –El que no entiende aquí eres tú… ya no importa – _

_¿Qué, qué dices? –Nate jamás había escuchado tal decepción en el tono de la rubia._

_Que ya no importa – Las azules orbes de Serena impactaron sobre sus orbes del mismo color azulado– Puedes seguir siendo feliz con tu reputación intacta,_ _Nate Archibald. Ya no me interesa ser la única que se preocupa en esta relación, ya no tienes de qué preocuparte – Serena le dio una triste sonrisa al moreno – Se acabó – _

_Serena… - Nate intentó detenerla, pero la rubia simplemente siguió su camino fuera del hogar del moreno._

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Nate caminó hasta puerta de la suite Van der Woodsen, ordenó su

Cabello y ropas antes de tocar la puerta. Luego de unos segundos, Lily salió a su encuentro.

Nate, que gusto verte – El moreno sonrió.

Lo mismo digo, Lily –

Por favor, entra – La mayor se hizo a un lado.

Gracias –

Supongo que vienes a ver a Serena –Nate asintió – Ella esta en su habitación, si tú y Serena desean algo tan solo bajen, ¿De acuerdo? –

De acuerdo. Gracias, Lily – Luego de sonreírle, Nate se encaminó hasta el cuarto de la rubia. Ya en frente de la puerta que la separaba de los azules ojos que tanto adoraba, Nate respiró profundamente y decididamente tomó el pomo de la puerta. Al abrir la puerta vio a Serena recostada sobre su estómago y se sintió culpable nuevamente.

Serena… - La aludida suspiró.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Nate se acercó hasta la cama y buscó el rostro de la rubia, pero esta se negaba a darle la cara – Seguramente vienes a tratar de convencerme de seguir juntos sin decirle nada a nadie, pero eso no va pasar, Nate. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡No va a pasar! –

No, no es eso… -

Ni siquiera puedo creer que haya aguantado todo este tiempo haciendo todo lo que se te da la gana, ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Acaso piensas que esto no me afecta como a ti? ¿Acaso mi reputación no importa? ¡Es increíble lo egoísta que eres, Nate! – Ahora la miró y pudo ver lo arrepentido que el moreno parecía, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos… tenía que decirle todo lo que se había guardado.

S, déjame decirte lo… -

No quiero que me digas nada, ya dejaste en claro que tu reputación esta por sobre mí, tu estúpida reputación esta por sobre todo y todos, ¡Que imbécil fui al creer que yo podría cambiar eso! Pero no te volverás a reír de mí porque… - Ahora la interrumpida fue Serena.

¡Dios, Serena! ¡¿Podrías callarte?! – La rubia observó casi con temor a Nate y cerró su boca bajo la atenta mirada de una ceñuda Nate – ¿Cómo pretendes que me disculpe si no dejas de hablar? – Serena alzó una ceja.

¿Disculparte? –

Sí, ¿A qué más podría haber venido? –

No sé, nunca sé qué esperar de ti – El moreno suspiró y se sentó junto a la rubia quedando frente a frente.

Todo lo que dijiste es verdad, S – El moreno tomó una de las manos de la ojiazul – Soy egoísta, superficial y muchas veces debo volverte loca – Serena le observó fijamente – Probablemente estar junto a mí es una de las cosas más difíciles que vas a hacer en tu vida – Nate suspiró – Nada de eso suena muy atractivo – La rubia sonrió – Pero… pero de verdad te amo y no me imagino mi vida sin ti, nada tiene sentido sin ti – Serena sintió la emoción en las palabras de Nate y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida ante ellas.

Nate… -

Si quieres podemos decírselo a todo el mundo, pero… no me dejes por favor – Serena sabía cuánto le costaba a Nate aceptar que necesitaba a alguien más que a sí mismo y, sin poder contenerse más, atrapó al moreno en un apretado abrazo.

¿De verdad quieres decírselo a todo el mundo? –

Ya es hora de que todos sepan a quien le perteneces – Nate tomó el mentón de la rubia.

Suenas muy seguro de eso, ¿Quién te dijo que… - Las palabras murieron en la boca de Nate, Serena correspondió el beso inmediatamente y lo intensificó quedando encima de Nate.

¿Qué decías? – Serena rodó sus ojos.

Supongo que los Archibald jamás se equivocan –

Y que nunca se te olvide – Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo y luego de unos minutos se separaron para respirar – Gracias, S –

¿Por qué? –

Por aguantarme, por quererme, por seguir a mi lado… por todo –

Lo vales – Ambas sonrieron – Te amo, Nate –

Yo también, S – Se volvieron a besar y las manos de Serena comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del, sin duda este sería un excelente comienzo para lo que se venía por delante.

**FIN**

¿Qué tal? chicas ¿Os a gustado? esta vez vuelvo con otro shot-fic 

Pero esta vez no sobre crepúsculo si no sobre la pareja de

Nate Y Serena. La verdad si habéis leído mis otros dos fic adoro 

GOSSIP GIRL y sobre todo a Serena y Nate

Aunque Serena y Dan también me gusta.

Bueno sean buenos dadle al botoncito verde de abajo 

Y decidme que os ha parecido ¿dale?

_**BUENO ME DESPIDO AL MÁS PURO ESTILO GOSSIP GIRL:**_

**SABEN QUE ME QUIEREN**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

***CANDY OF RASPBERRY***


End file.
